


Princesses and Champagne [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Devereaux was going after a mark at an art museum. River Song was hunting down a war criminal at an art museum. Really, no one knew what hit them after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses and Champagne [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Princesses and Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673411) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



**Title:**   Princesses and Champagne  
**Fandom** : Doctor Who / Leverage  
**Author** : [Jaune_Chat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   13:22  
**Summary:**  
Sophie Devereaux was going after a mark at an art museum. River Song was hunting down a war criminal at an art museum. Really, no one knew what hit them after that.  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/673411)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Jaune_Chat/Princesses%20and%20Champagne.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZcXdBbGpWSUJSd0k/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
